


The Taste

by NalaNox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Completed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gore, POV First Person, Reader Insert, Smut, Suicide Attempt Mention, Suicide mention, Terato, Teratophilia, Vampyre, future smut, light blood play, poc vampire, self harm mention, this is a monster vampire, this isn't a cute vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: You purchase a new house relatively cheap, on your first night you find yourself in the company of a creature. A creature who appears normal at first, with the exception of some oddities. You find yourself instantly enamoured by the creature, the creature who finds you curious and you find him charming.This is your short story with him.TW: Contains Self harm and suicide attempt mentioned.





	1. Chapter 1

A new house, a new life.

That’s what I thought. I brought box after box into the house, it was large and fairly cheap considering its size. There were rumours about someone who died in the house, but I had never been the superstitious type.

I sit in my empty living room, with nothing but a TV plugged into the wall with a pillow under my bottom. Grabbing my fork, I plunge into my delivered meal. The TV was the only light source as I ate, I couldn’t be bothered standing to flick the lights one.

After the movie finished, I pulled the DVD from my TV, and placed it back in it’s case. I sighed at the prospect of sleeping on a blow up mattress for the night. I walk into the dark kitchen, a chill went right down my spine, I quickly turned around, feeling my heart beat against my ribs, a shadow stood in the door way, its features obscured by the darkness, its form outlined by the light from the TV.

I couldn’t move, I couldn’t yell, my body froze in place, my jaw clenched shut.

It was tall, at least a foot above me. It was thin, it’s posture terrible.

It stepped towards me, I stepped back. It halted immediately, moving back to it’s position by the door.

“Youuu,” it’s voice croaked, “you,” it repeated. It cleared it’s throat and audibly sighed. A hand went to it’s face, “you,” it spoke slowly, “are, not, to, be, here.” It stood to it’s full height, no longer slouching.

I was silent, I didn’t know what to say.

It growled softly, “you are not to be here,” it said much more fluidly and with more aggression.

“I live here,” I said softly, happy my voice decided to work now.

“Pardon?” It sounded alarmed.

“Uh, I live here.” I repeated a little louder.

It mumbled something under it’s breath, it reached up and pushed it’s hand through it’s… hair?

“I’m sorry,” I paused briefly then frowned, “no, I’m not sorry, but who are you and why are you in my house?”

I watched as his hand hit the light switch by the door frame, my eyes clenched shut at the invading light. I slowly opened them as my eyes got used to the brightness.

I placed my hand over my mouth, and looked at the man in front of me. His short, curly, black hair sat neatly against his head, his eyes looked hollow, but his eyes were such a dark shade of brown they could almost be black. He wore a dust covered cream suit, scuffed brown leather shoes, a brown waistcoat, and a white shirt underneath that. It was a nice contrast to his dark skin, but he seemed almost grey.

I walked towards to him, trying to get a closer look, “are you sick?”

He chuckled, his smile was disparaging yet beautiful, “I am fine, truly. Thank you for your concern.”

Taking my eyes away from him, “so are you going to answer me?”

“My name is Nathaniel, this is my home. Can I ask the same of you?” He had finally found his voice, it was like velvet. It sent shivers down my spine.

“Your home?” I looked at him questioningly.

“Yes, but answer me and I will tell you more.” He had a sly smile cross his face, it was at least genuine. Something flickered in my stomach.

“I’m y/n, and I bought this house.”

He repeated the name, saving it to memory. It made the flickering in my stomach register closer to butterflies.

“Why would you buy this house?” He looked at me with a pleasant frown, the smile suited him more.

“Cheap I guess, it’s really a beautiful house. For it to be so low is criminal,” I smile proud of my purchase.

He smiled softly, “mm, it is. It has treated me well for so long. I had hoped that the rumours would have driven off people.”

“I’m not fazed by people dying in houses,” I shrugged, “if someone was already living here, I don’t understand why people would try to sell it,” I grumbled.

Nathaniel laughed, it took me by surprise, “technically no one does, assuming the dead don’t count.”

My face paled, _dead?_

All of a sudden the room became silent, all I could hear was the creaking of the house. I chuckled trying to relieve the awkward tension in the room.

“Right, like your dead?” I raised an eyebrow playfully.

His face shifted to a serious look, his lips thin, “yes.”

I frowned quickly looking over him, I walked right up to him and placed my hand against his cheek. Ice cold. I gasped and removed my hand.

The grey tone to his skin, the hollowed eyes, those were the only parts I could have considered to be ‘dead’-looking, the rest. Looks lively, oh, except for his clothing choices.

“Dead?” I whispered, I looked into his eyes. Realising how close I was standing to him, I took a couple steps back and leaned into the kitchen island.

“Like what kind of dead?” I asked curiously.

He smiled genuinely, “what do you mean?”

“Like a ghost, or a vampire, or a ghoul, or whatever?” I said nonchalantly.

He opened his mouth, showing off his teeth. Pulling back his gums, I watched as two giant canines lowered from his gums. Then retrieving them, then looking back at me shyly.

“You aren’t afraid?”

I shrugged, “not particularly, it’s cool and all,” I smiled, “but not scary.”

He moved into me with lightening speed, face at my neck.

“And now?” He said lowly.

I didn’t pull back, “no,” I whispered, I wasn’t scared. But a warmth pooled within me unexpectantly, which scared me more.

“I could kill you,” he pulled back from my neck and looked into my eyes, unblinkingly.

“I know,” I was tense, yet a calm was washed over me. I was never afraid of death, embracing it at a young age does that.

I could smell him, the dust, the musk, the smell of vanilla and rose. It was strange yet inviting. I didn’t remove my gaze from his unending one. It was unsettling the way he didn’t blink.

All I could hear was my own breathing rushing to and from my mouth.

He pulled back with a roar, muttering to himself too quiet to hear.

“What was that?” I asked softly, as not to offend him.

“A cowardly act,” he admitted defeatedly, “I am afraid to drain you of your blood, but I need it.”

My heart leapt in my chest, he grabbed on to my wrist, pressing his ice cold thumb underneath, feeling my heart beat.

“Were you born like this?” I watched his face as he flicked his dark eyes towards me.

“No,” he spat, “I was… changed.”

I nodded, “when?”

“214 years ago.”

“That’s incredible.” I was genuinely interested, he would have some amazing stories.

“Most of those years I have been sleeping in the attic of this place. I tend to wake only to see people moved into this place, in which I eventually kill.” His jaw clenched and he looked at me, “you are not afraid of me when you should be, why?”

“I came close once,” he looked at you wide eyes, “my choice,” I tried to convey without actually saying the words, “I’ve thought about death for years, why would it scare me?”

“I don’t know what to say,” he said looking sorrowfully.

I cringed, “nothing, you don’t have to say anything.” He looked back to my wrist to see his nail pressing into my skin, he trailed his eyes along my exposed forearm. Suddenly self-conscious about his trailing eyes, I felt inclined to pull away. A small tug made him hold tighter, his free hand roamed the expanse, feeling the bumps of a previous life.

“To think you would fall into the unknown so willingly.” He said softly, tracing each mark with careful precision. His thumb nail still pressing hard on my skin, I winced as it pierced the soft flesh.

His nose flared, and the whites of his eyes turned black.

Roughly pulling my arm, twisting it. I gasped at the pain, his tongue extended and lapped over the blood. Colour for a moment returned to his cheeks, losing that grey tone. He hummed approvingly, a low growl emanated from his chest. It sent a shiver down my spine. I felt helpless against him. No words could be used to express how I was feeling, enamoured by the creature lapping at the blood seeping from my skin. His fangs fell from his mouth and along with it his entire mouth began to change shape.

His teeth appeared to become pointy and multiply, like a multitude of needles layered within one another, his main fangs poked out just below his top lip, accommodating for the placement of his meal.

Without much hesitation, he sunk his teeth deep into my arm. I cried out in pain, feeling the needles across my skin. Not unlike razors, but I knew he went much deeper. I could feel how he sucked at my skin, my head becoming dizzy. Maybe it was too much.

“Nathaniel…” I said softly, not wanting to startle the man.

He didn’t respond with not even a look or a blink, “Nathaniel,” I said a little louder, that caught his attention. He stopped sucking and moved his dark brown pupils towards me. His teeth stick deep in my wrist.

“Please, stop,” I said tiredly, “I think it’s too much.” I tried to be polite.

His eyebrows raised, and I could feel his teeth pull back. I breathed deeply, trying to keep the blood pumping, trying to keep my heart pumping it around my body.

He slowly removed his mouth from my arm, giving it one lick over, keeping his eyes on me curiously. The white sclera returned, his eyes still locked onto my face.

“That… has never happened.” He still held my arm in a painful position but his features had returned soft. His teeth transformed back to normal, and he was the same from when I first saw him. Except the colour of his skin had changed to a vibrant, dark tone. The grey completely disappeared, he could pass as a normal human at the moment. His previously hollowed eyes now full and bright, the things I didn’t notice also seemed to change, he gained some chubbiness to his cheeks, and a blush to them also.

“You look a lot better,” I complimented.

He still looked at my face softly, “I’ve never been able to stop before.” He was still amazed it seems.

“There’s a first for everything,” I said with a playful tone, he smiled wide.

“I suppose there is,” he looked at me fiercely. I wondered what was going through his head, before I could think of the possibilities, I was pinned up against a wall.

“Nathaniel,” I breathed out.

“I can smell you,” he looked up and down my face, “all of you.” My cheeks reddened at the realisation of what he was saying, “I would love to court you and take this slow, but you are just too intoxicating.”

The words that spilled from his mouth, hit the right spot. Warmth began to pool in her lower abdomen.

“I knew from the moment I woke,” he placed his lips so close to my ear, “I knew you would be different, for someone like me to awake with such vigour is unheard of.” He pressed a thigh between mine.

“Maybe it’s your blood,” he licked along the outer edge of my ear, “maybe it’s something I hadn’t expected.” He nipped at my ear lobe. I moaned at the touch.

Placing light kisses along my jaw, and down my neck. He stopped right at the junction between it and my shoulder. Inhaling deeply

He pulled away leaving me a shaking mess.

“I know it’s rude to leave a lady waiting,” he smiled, “but I promise the wait will be worth it.” He grabs my hand tenderly in his, he kisses my knuckles and turns it over to see the mark where he had drunk from me almost completely healed.

“I’m glad,” he whispered into it, “I wasn’t sure it would work,” he said louder looking back up into my eyes.

I felt high, I knew this feeling came from him. I wanted to attach myself to him. Live off his scent and his touch. Of course, logically I knew it wasn’t viable but I allowed myself to be consumed by him, even if it was temporary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Heavy mention of self harm and being triggered because of it.

I found myself asleep on the floor of my empty loungeroom, the TV lingering on that blue screen yelling at me that it has no signal. I sigh and rub my head, suddenly my heart lunged into my throat and I gasped.

Quickly removing myself off the floor, I first searched the room, nothing. Then looked at my wrist, nothing. Nothing? My heart leapt, the scars that littered my wrist and forearm we gone. The white lines that reminded me of my hurt, gone. I check my other arm quickly, they remained. I remove my pants and looked at my thighs, they remained.

A slight disappointment fell over me, I’m glad the ones from my right arm were gone but no where else. It confirms everything though, what I experienced wasn’t a weird dream, the man in the attic.

I walked quickly to the access hole in the roof, grabbing my ladder. I made my way to the attic. It was dark and smelt of old dust, but there was a tint of rose along with it.

“N-Nathaniel?” I whisper, unable to see him. I walk further along the empty attic, I find a box right at the end, big enough to hold a person. I find the latch and lift. I heaved it up with immense difficulty, surprised at the weight of it. Finding a cushion underneath around the edges of the box, he looked comfortable and peaceful. I couldn’t help but smile. I reached out and caressed his cheek, the coldness of his skin surprised me, but it quickly faded. A softness about him caressed my heart and I couldn’t help but fall in love.

In love?

I suppose so. What else would you call this feeling? I’m not scared. My heart pumps faster around him. He healed some of my scars. He didn’t kill me.

In the midst of my thoughts, I felt a soft hand on my wrist, bringing me back. I hadn’t noticed his eyes open nor the way he slightly moved his body towards me.

“I thought you were a dream,” I said softly, as if talking to a waking child.

He chuckled, “I never would have thought I would be called a dream.,” he closes his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose, “I can hear your heart, it beats so fast.”

A blush fell upon my cheeks, “I guess so.” I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, my breathing rapidly quickening. I tried to stop such a reaction by breathing deeply, “I wanted to thank you.”

He looked perplexed, “thank me?”

“For last night,” I pull up my sleeve and show him my wrist.

He gasped and sat up, grabbing my arm, “your beautiful scars.”

My stomach dropped as did my face, “b-beautiful?” I could feel a familiar feeling deep in the back of my mind, the gnawing sensation. My heart paced differently, this wasn’t the overwhelming feeling that love or infatuation would give you.

“You have survived so much,” his eyes caring, he could hear the difference in beats, hear the places blood was rushing, “this is your war.”

“I don’t want reminders of the way I felt,” I looked directly into his dark eyes, “I don’t want reminders of my constant battle with myself, the battle for control, the battle that made me afraid of myself.” I felt my body begin to shake, my breathing shallow and quick.

He leapt from his box and pulled me into him tightly. My ear on his chest, I tried to search for something to ground myself, there was nothing there. Not a movement or any sort of sound. I felt his chest rise and the sound of air rushing through his chest. I closed my eyes and grasped on to that sound with everything I had. The rhythm of it began to soothe me.

“I am sorry,” his deep voice vibrated through him, “I did not mean to cause you such distress. If you wish I will remove all your scars, I wish to see you happy and vibrant.”

He softly pulled away and brought my left arm up to his mouth, “tell me no.” He said looking deep into my eyes.

I watched as his demeanour changed, his sclera turned black, his teeth changed to the layered needles, but the rest of his body began to change. He hunched over me, his bones cracking as they grew, his skin changing to a dark grey, his ears elongated, bat wings burst from his back tearing through his clothing. I gasped, he was beautiful.

“This is my true form,” he searches my face for something, “I want to show you myself, as you have shown me yours,” he pulls my left arm closer to his face, “tell me no.”

I couldn’t, I wanted to feel his teeth enter me, feel him feed from me.

“I can’t,” I whined, my body beginning to ache. A growl emitted from his chest, louder, more aggressive than before.

His needle-teeth scraped across my skin, his tongue followed suit. Running up and down my forearm.

“Show me your wounds,” he said demandingly.

I felt myself lose to him, grabbing my shirt from the hem, I pulled it over my torso, revealing my bra and bare stomach to him. His eyes moved down my form, releasing my arm and moving his cold hands down my curves. He found the self-inflicted scars, and the stripes from my growth and weight gain. He grunted, I moved my fingers to the button of my jeans, removing them from my legs. I stood in nothing but my bra but panties in front of him. I felt exposed but comfortable.

“No words could ever describe you or this feeling.” He stated, He licked along my sides and hips. It made me shiver with anticipation, warmth pooling at the lowest point of my torso. He knelt down, holding on to me and lifting my thigh to face. He licked up from my knee to the very edge of my panties. I gasped, I watched his nose flare. I needed friction, my thighs apart added to my frustration.

He followed the scars on the other side, moving quicker but still agonisingly slow. His tongue began to trace the outer edges of my panties, feeling the cool wetness as it circled closer to my core.

“Nathaniel,” I whimpered.

His long tongue moved through the barrier, reaching underneath to the wetness that had pooled. He hummed appreciatively, using his fingers he moved the material across. Licking along the folds, teasing my entrance.

His tongue entered just a little, he pulled back and darkly looked at me.

“You are intoxicating, your smell, your taste, I can not get enough of it.”

He stood and grabbed me by the waist, pressing a hard kiss on to my lips. His skin felt cold, his lips thin. His tongue grazed against my lips, asking for permission, and I opened my mouth to allow him access. His tongue gently caressed my own, the kiss deepened, becoming more desperate. His hands slipped down from my waist to my hips, his claws digging into my skin. I could feel as he broke the skin.

He stopped the kiss and pushed me to his box throwing me within, it was surprisingly comfortable. He laid on top of me, claws tore the panties from my body and my bra destroyed. I was now naked, unashamed.

He stood above me, removing his own clothes. I could feel the blood drying on my hips from his punctures.

It surprised me he hadn’t tried to feed from me.

He stood naked in front of me, his cock pointing proudly up. He laid between my legs. Pressing his mouth to mine, he placed his pointed tip at my entrance and slowly pushed into me. I moaned at the invasion, the feeling of being filled.

He paused, catching his breath, “I apologise, it has been too long.” He waited calming himself, and pushed further in, “so tight.” He groaned.

My leg moved to his hips, encouraging him to go deeper. Feeling the access, he quickly plunged deep into me. He grunted and came to a complete stand still.

He breathed deeply, his eyes shut tight hard. I moved my hands to his jaw, rubbing along his skin, and moved my fingers past his ears. He moved his head with it, relaxing into my touch. He slowly began to move, I felt incredibly full.

It was slow, not enough to start the build up within. I move my hips with him to encourage him to move faster. He growled loudly, his head moved down to the nape of my neck and I could feel him breath in my scent. He grunted with every thrust. He kissed my neck and my shoulder, feeling his tongue caress my skin. His teeth softly nipped at my skin, he began to hit against me harder. Hearing the slapping of our skin and the promise of a bite, caused my core to tighten.

His movements became more erratic and my name was on his lips, I could feel him trying to keep his control. I wrapped my hands around his back as the pressure I felt was about to reach it’s end. I dug my nails into his skin, unsure he’d be able to feel the scratches I was inflicting. But at the pressure, he roared and dug his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed as I finally came, my back arched, my entire body stiffened. I felt him drink my blood and pound into me relentlessly, seeking his own orgasm.

The pleasure that the bite brought was unlike anything I had ever felt, every thrust coming from him built me up for another orgasm. I could feel every twitch and movement of his cock, I could feel his tongue caressing where he bit me, I could feel where his claws dug into me and holding me in place.

“Cum in me,” I barely whimpered out, he paused drinking for a second and began drinking deeper and fucked me harder. He released my shoulder and screamed out an orgasm. I could feel him twitch and empty within me.

I lazily caressed his back. Running my hands down the length of him, feeling the extended bones and muscles, slowly relax and he began to transform back into his human form.

We moved together and laid on our sides. It was a tight fit but we did fit.

“I am surprised by you once more,” Nathaniel rubbed his nose against my forehead, “my form did not frighten you.”

I chuckled, “I don’t think I could ever be afraid.” I trailed my hands, down his arms and my eyes followed, then down his side.  I couldn’t help but notice the difference with his, now flaccid, cock.

What entered me had a tapered knob, seemingly circumcised, pinker than his skin but still dark, the shape reminded me of a slim pear, thicker at the bottom. But now it was nothing short of human, uncircumcised and completely human.

He chuckled at my stare, “everything changes when I change, it is feels more me when I take that form,” he says quietly with a smile.

Look over to my wrist, watching as the scars faded quickly, “you really liked them?”

“Not as much as your happiness,” he reached down and gently caressed where the scars were once sitting, “I liked them because they were yours, they were your experience,” he chuckles to himself, “your heart on your sleeve.”

I roll my eyes and chuckle, “I suppose, but I am happy they are gone,” I lock my eyes on to his, “a new chapter of my life.”

I sigh happily and found my lids fall peacefully beside him, his cold arm around my waist. I fall asleep to the rise and fall of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be more of an epilogue more than anything.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Light blood play (vampire), and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long this took to update but here is the last chapter of this mini series. I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Epilogue:

_It has been 200 years, we watch while humanity grows. Yet we stay the same. We sleep and we eat. Nathaniel was reluctant at first to change me to what I am today. But after much discussion, I find that he is quite relieved to have someone to spend this existence with._

_I have learnt quite a lot of the ways, there aren_ _’t any governing bodies yet the real estate accommodates our kind. Bringing meals to us, Nathaniel and I are cursed to stay in this house, unable to leave. I burns terribly when I do._

_During our long sleeps, the house changes. Updated to the times standard. Still it would be considered old or vintage, always 20 to 50 years behind the current state of houses._

_Nathaniel and I have devoted our waking hours to overcome the curse._

_We have tested our strength against the curse, it appears it does not kill us, but is agony nonetheless. It appears since Nathaniel is older he is more susceptible to the pain. I mainly explore around the house._

_We have found strange symbols along the foundations of the house. Carved in, I have drawn them. But Nathaniel doesn_ _’t know what they are or when they got there._

_He cannot remember much of when he arrived at the house, he said he was frenzied. Newly turned and pointed in the right direction. He found a family eating dinner and he couldn_ _’t help but feast on their blood and flesh. The first was strategic, but as soon as he sunk his teeth into their flesh, he frenzied and the entire house was a blood bath. He remembers trying to lick the walls clean and sucking the blood with ravenous hunger, that seemed couldn_ _’t be sated. Not that he didn_ _’t try._

_Then he blacked out, only to awaken 5 years later in a box. Then he feasted once more, only to repeat that cycle. Though as he grew older he could stay awake for longer. After 100 years, he was calm enough to make the killings less brutal and instinctual and became more strategic and thought out._

_He was able to now observe the world as it changed around him._

_He has helped me a lot with my urges, and I feel a sense of authoritative aura around him. Something compels me to heed his words. When I was born, I felt a sense of hunger nothing could satisfy. I ate everything from the fridge and freezer only to throw it up._

_Everyone who walked by had the most amazing smell, Nathaniel told me to wait. Though my hunger was strong I was able to. After a month of no meals, Nathaniel looked worse for wear, but I felt like I was dying. He then offered his blood to me and it was like heaven. I drank deep that night. Nathaniel would coo and compliment me as I fed on him. We joined together for the long sleep that night._

_I rambled too much._

_This may be our last night here in this prison. We have planned to destroy the markings along the foundation of the house. I leave this note as a mark of our history, and warning to those who try to find us._

_Goodbye,_

_y/n_

_

Another body landed in the pile, the long sleep was longer than normal. Turning on the holoscreen confirmed my suspicions.

“15 years,” I mumbled.

A warm arm wraps around my waist, I looked to the beautiful man behind me. His breath on my ear.

“Are you ready?” His warm voice went through me.

“Of course,” I felt my skin flush and my system feel rejuvenated from the meal. I turned to Nathaniel, he looked at me with those amazing bright eyes, his finger lifted to my mouth and grabbed a bit of blood that I had not noticed, and placed his finger into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around it.

I could smell his arousal, I laughed, “now is not the time.”

“Tease,” he grunted.

I peek out the window, with no one about. I nodded to Nathaniel. I watched his face turn from worry to determined in a swift second. I swung open the door and walked outside.

I gritted my teeth through the burning pain. It first flickered against my skin, a warning to what would come. I hurry through this stage, making my way to first of the marking. The burn steadily increased in strength.

I punched the first the symbol and stifled a cry of pain. It felt as if the burning turned into daggers, stabbing pain was felt through my limbs. I carried myself with my arms against my chest and limping to the next one.

The second symbol was destroyed in desperation. We had to destroy them all before we fall back into the deep sleep. The daggers turned into an ice cold. Welts began to show up on my skin, my black blood seeped from the wounds. I swear inwardly.

Tears began to run down my face as I made my way to the third. Throwing my fists heavily at it, destroyed it easily enough. I braced myself for what would come next. A screeching sound could be heard. It was deafening. My ear drums began to pound against my skull, I held them with my bloodied hands. It didn’t quieten the sound, and a warm liquid was felt falling out my ears.

The fourth was just out of my grasp, I fell to the ground beside it. I looked up at it, I yelled as I rushed my fist into the symbol. Suddenly the sound stopped, everything was silent. Too silent. I look around my surroundings, the rustle of the wind in the trees couldn’t be heard. I noticed Nathaniel in the window saying something.

I continued, limping from the welts that continued to show up on my body. My clothes now stained with my own blood. Coated black. My legs suddenly gave way, I couldn’t feel them, nor my own arms. I fell to the ground ungracefully. My face in the wet mud.

I felt the vibration and my lips form “fucker” as I moved my arms. I leaned against them and fell right back down into the mud. I moved my arms underneath me and crawled on my elbows towards the last marking.

Come on, I thought. It was slow but eventually ended up by the fifth and last one. I gritted my teeth and swung my arms with all my might. Shattering the last mark. I smile and laugh despite the agonising pain I was in.

I roll on to my back as the pain begun to subside. The feeling in my limbs returned and my hearing started to fade in.

The exhaustion was enough to send me into a deep sleep this soon after waking up. Nathaniel suddenly appeared beside me. His eyes filled with worry but placed a smile on his face.

“You did amazing, my darling.” He cooed. He picked me up with ease, placing my head by his neck, “go on, you deserve it.”

I felt my human teeth push back as the needle-sharp ones pushed through my gums. I bit into his neck with surprise ease and began to drink deeply from him. I heard him moan at the feeling. It was incredibly intimate this display but needed.

He changed his form, unrestrained from his human one, he stretched his wings and flew into the darkness of night. Following a path through the suburbs to a more remote location.

Within 20 minutes we were at the location I researched. A national park, that was known for its lost hikers who would walk off track. Perfect cover for us to hunt, enough land to spread our legs, and not be found.

We found an old campsite, ravaged by nature. Nathaniel laid me down along the canvas of a fallen tent.

“I should have helped you,” he stated.

I sighed, “it’s fine, darling. It’s over.”

He smiled and looked to the sky, “we have to find shelter before sunrise.”

“There’s a cave system,” I looked around to gather my bearings, “north-east of here, shouldn’t be more than 5 minutes.”

Nathaniel gave a short nod, “I know, but let us rest.” He sat on the ground, still in his form.

I smile cheekily and give his form a caress with my eyes, “nice.” I say.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, “I don’t think I will ever understand.”

I feigned shock, “you don’t like my v-form?”

He groaned, “that will never catch on, no matter how many decades you use it.”

I shrugged, “still gonna use it.”

He chuckled, “are you okay to continue?”

I nodded and stood, feeling wobbly but able. I felt my limps slowly stretch, and my face change to my monstrous form. It was freeing.

I stretched to my full height and gave a competitive look towards Nathaniel.

“Race ya?”

He shook his head and laughed, “you’re on.”

He shot up into the air, and I raced against him on the ground. I didn’t develop wings like him, but I was just as agile.

I flung myself through the trees, my claws and hands making perfect grips. The branches whipping against me as I ran by them, couldn’t deter me. I couldn’t be hurt by them, I healed far too quickly for that to happen.

I heard the patting of his wings against the air as he swept through. I laughed loudly keeping up with the old man.

“Come on!” I say loudly, I heard a laugh behind me.

I could see the cave system just within reach. A woosh could be heard that surpassed me.

I reached the mouth of the cave and stood against the rough rock wall with a smug look plastered on my face.

Nathaniel slowly lowered himself down by the cave and walked over to me.

“You are the winner in this race,” he came right up against me, holding me against the wall.

His large bony hands held my face softly, caressing my neck. My form began to shift from the true form to my human one.

Nathaniel looked surprised but a smiled formed on his lips.

“Ah I see,” his blackened eyes looked down at my small form.

My naked body flush against the cold wall, it was rough against my sensitive skin.

His eyes followed his hands as they caressed down my body and halted up my thighs. He gave me a quick smile and lifted me up and placed me on his shoulder.

His cool breath hit my folds and my sensitive nub. I shudder and my breath hitches as the prospect of his tongue moving threw me.

He darkly chuckled, he pressed his face into me and inhaled my scent deeply. It sent shivers right through me.

He moved his head back and nibbled at my inner thigh and licking it right after. I bucked ever so slightly.

“Now, now,” he cooed, “as much as I want to taste your beautiful cunt,” a growl was emanating from his chest, “but I would like to drag this out.”

I groaned in protest, “even after all I did?” I tease.

“Oh don’t worry my dearest, you will be rewarded.” To show he was true to his word his tongue caressed through my labia, and around my clit. His lips clung onto it for a moment and then he released me from the pleasure.

My toes uncurled and my legs released the pressure on his head that I didn’t realise was there. I groaned in response.

“Please,” I beg.

He hummed hungrily, “you know I love when you beg.”

I buck my hips and look down at him in desperation, I felt my teeth hit my lip, biting it down trying to withhold any noise. Not wanting to give Nathaniel the satisfaction.

“I am sure I will have you begging in no time,” he smiled wide and toothy, showing off most of his needle-teeth.

He placed his thin lips along my inner thigh, and teased his teeth along it. A growl emanated from my chest, rumbling right through me without control.

He bit a little into the soft flesh, slowly biting harder and harder. He finally pierced the skin and dug his teeth in deeper. I moaned at the pain.

He wrapped his arm around my thigh and reached for my clit and began to lightly caress it as he started to suck my blood.

I began to buck into him, but his bite kept me still and his arms locked me into place. He held tighter, making sure I couldn’t move my hips at all.

Nathaniel groaned into me as he slowly released his teeth from my flesh, a trickle of blood slid down my thigh. He licked it up gently and licked along the wounds. Nostalgia pooled in my stomach.

He moved, quickly, to the ground and laid me down. He crawled up, sliding his cock between my folds.

“So wet, you want this monster cock bad,” he chucked darkly. 200 years of exploration had made him confident, he knew what to say to press my buttons, he knew what I loved. As I to him, I knew he loved making me squirm, he loved fucking me hard and fast, having me for his selfish needs, he loved this roleplay. Yet he could have periods of being submissive, open to my own whims and dominate side.

His tip slid into my open vagina and slid right back out, I moaned.

“Focus on me,” he stated. I nodded and looked directly into his blackened eyes, “good girl.” With that he slid his cock head into me, and began to fuck me slowly, sliding the inch out and then back in. It was agonising.

“Nathaniel,” I groaned, begged even.

He moved deeper within me, I felt myself clench around him.

His thrust stuttered, “so needy, your beautiful vagina wants this more than you do apparently.” He suddenly thrusted his entire length within me, I held his eye contact and yelped as the invasion filled me up perfectly. I grasped onto his shoulders, my form shivered beneath him. Nathaniel held still allowing me to get used to him.

I bucked to let him know to start fucking me.

He pulled out the entire way and thrusted hard into me again. The loud slap of skin echoed through the cave. He did this multiple times, each time the both of us groaned and moaned. He was slow, his face turned into a frown and groaned as he slowly pulled out of me.

The only sounds that were heard was the echoes of our love making.

He began pacing faster, and curled his hips to hit the right spot within me. Our moans began to sync together and my hips bucked in time with his.

His breath became more erratic along with his breathing, his focused appeared to have shifted from teasing to reaching the end of the build up.

My claws extended from the tips of my fingers and dug into his shoulder. He roared loudly and pounded harder and harder. My toes began to curl and I tried to meet his pace, trying to find my own end. It was so close, I could feel it within each limp.

“Nathaniel!” I cried out as I felt the wave of euphoria crash over me, my body shook and my toes curled tight, I grasped on to him as if I would fall from the world if I didn’t.

“Y/N!” He called as he spilt his seed within me. He did a couple more thrusts into me to ride out both of our orgasms. He collapsed on top of me, and I could feel him soften.

He looked up to me lazily and he smiled widely. I ran my hand over his tough-skinned head and looked lovingly towards him. A swell of it settled in my stomach.

“We are free,” he sighed.

“As free as we can be.” I looked out towards the mouth of the cave, and listened to the crickets as they rung their tune, “could we find others?”

“We wouldn’t be considered social creatures,” Nathaniel waved it off.

“But,” I tried to interject.

“Let’s just focus on us,” he spoke with that authoritative voice.

I sighed in defeat, “you don’t have to command me,” I mumble. It must be something to do with Nathaniel’s venom in my veins, or our connection as a mating pair. But one sided. We had many theories that could explain the power that Nathaniel had over me.

“I’m sorry my love, but it’s best to drop the subject for now. Allow me some freedom,” his form quickly changed to his human one, he rolled off me and sat on the ground beside me.

I ran my hand over his soft skin, “of course.”

Within the next few days, we made the cave our home.

Over the months and years, many people have gone missing in the nature reserve. Ultimately becoming our meals, we have tried animal blood, though not as fulfilling as human it tends to take us over to the next person who happens to cross us.

We have enjoyed our freedoms. We no longer have the long sleep, the curse no longer controls or imprison us.

We have begun plans to find other like us, but we must be careful. Some are more feral than others.

But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
